Amber Scott
Appearance * [http://i.imgur.com/oPMX0UI.png Outfit]//[http://i.imgur.com/fWrrf5s.png Closer Look] * Brown hair, usually kept in a low side ponytail * Hetero-chromatic--One blue eye, one brown eye * Slightly tan skin * 5'9" * Very, very thin * Mostly wears very plain clothes; (During summer and all the way to the end of fall) Sleeveless faded purple hoodie, dark gray shorts, plain white socks and faded purple merrell mocs. Shoes look kinda old and weathered. (During winter) Long sleeved faded green hoodie, dark gray sweatpants, fuzzy orange socks and the same faded purple shoes. Personality Amber tends to come off as a bit aloof - usually keeping to herself and not really engaging with others, only interacting when interacted with. She often says odd things (or says things oddly), but once one gets past her quirky speech patterns, she's very sweet and a little silly. While Amber is usually very patient and not very short-tempered, she'll get frustrated and flustered very easily when she has trouble understanding certain jokes, and certain figures of speech. In some very rare instances, she'd even break down into tears because she'd be so flustered. ...She really likes puns though, so there's that. Amber's often seen outside, wandering about the outdoors and exploring her surroundings, even if she's already explored the places she's been. She's the most active and out-and-about during cloudier days, when the sun isn't as... sunny. A free spirit. Amber does what she wants, does what she can, and does what she wills all at her own terms and her own pace. Like anyone else, she doesn't like to be forced to do something when the reason is just "because I said so." There's always a better reason than that. Quirks and Random Facts * Has a very strict diet of jello, yogurt, pudding, rice pudding, and ice cream * Has a munchkin cat named Lala, who shall be her therapy cat! * Easily impressed and easily amused * Tends to be very clumsy Backstory Amber was born and raised in Texas. She was also diagnosed with autism when she was 5, and didn't speak at all until she was 7. All throughout her childhood, she's been transferred to many different schools in hopes that they will be better than the last, and will hopefully live up to the offerings of accommodations to help her perform better academically. Sadly... hardly any of them did, as they'd constantly neglect her individualized education program, which made for rather low grades due to stress. Meanwhile, during those struggles with the school staff and her parents, Amber had made very few friend that are actual friends who actually see her outside of school. School life's always been just a little lonely, even when somebody in her classes would be talking to her. But, she'd still be sad to leave her school friends each time she was being transferred to another school. Skipping forward to more recent events, Amber had finally made a real friend over the summer named Richard King. They both became fast friends, and always hung out whenever they get the chance to. One day, Richard said that he was going to have to move out from town to a school known as Greylake. She absolutely refused to lose another friend by separation, so she pleaded with her parents to enroll her to Greylake as well. After doing some research about the school, her parents saw great potential, and agreed to get her into Greylake. Furthermore... she also didn't want to leave her cat behind... her cat has always been very important to her. It has always soothed her when times were a little rough, and always kept her in a calmer state of mind. Thus, she will be bringing her cat Lala, a tortoiseshell munchkin, with her to Greylake as a therapy cat. Persona A nymph she calls (or will call) Shiloh. -- "Shiloh" appears as any other nymph; a young / nubile female. More specific features being long brown hair that goes all the way down to her waist, dark brown / black eyes, and fair skin. Her choice of attire would be just a bunch of vines with flowery leaves, along with a bunch of smaller flowers and pedals stuck in her hair. Plot Stats Skills